Splinter in his room?
by SyroTheNinja
Summary: What is Splinter doing when he walks into his room? Is he really in his room meditating or is he in a secret area none of the TMNT characters know about... no longer a one shot... can still be but doesn't have to be
1. Chapter 1

Hi peeps... this is a little something I made randomly. I was wondering... what is Master Splinter actually doing in his room? Well good news for you... you are going to find out! I do not own any TMNT characters... this is to make up for not making any new chapters. Well anyways... please enjoy! Oh and it is in Splinter's POV.

* * *

I had just finished a training session with my sons so I headed back to my room. Once I see none of my sons are looking I close the door and open a secret door. This door leads to a place I can hang out with my friends.

"Hey Splinter... sup with you" I see some of my friends and quickly take a spot near them

"Just finished training... nothing much other than that"

"Do they still think you're meditating?" my friend Yoshi asked

"As far as I know... yes" I said

"You know Splinter... you should really tell them some time" Isamu said

"I know... I have been keeping this from them for 16 years... maybe I should just tell Leonardo... he might be reasonable"

"And your other sons aren't" Koji asked

"Splinter... how much longer will you wait" I shrugged

"Not sure"

"Just tell them... or I will for you" I'd rather tell them myself but thanks anyway Isamu

"Fine... I'll tell them" I said not exactly sure of myself

"You want me to go with you" Koji asked

"I'll go too"

"I'm not going to sit waiting for you guys" Yoshi said and I smiled

"Thanks guys" I said and we walk back so we are in my room.

"Nice room Splinter" Isamu said

"Thanks" I said and we walked out... "Boys" I yell and they come over and look at my friends...

"Father... may I ask who these are" Leonardo my eldest son asks

"They are my friends... would you all like to introduce yourselves my friends" I ask

"I am Isamu"

"Names Koji"

"Yoshi"

"Well I am"

"We know who you are Leonardo" my eldest son looks at them shocked

"H... how" my son seemed speechless

"You father has told us many stories about you all... in fact he even comes to us for advice" thanks Koji... I think you helped enough

"Father... how long has this been going on" all my sons looked at me curiously but only Leonardo had a look of curiousness and a slightness of anger.

"He's been coming for 16 years" my sons stare at me in shock

"And you haven't told us since now why?" Donatello asks

"What place was it that you went to?" I sighed... I knew they were going to do this... that was why I never told them

"The place right behind your fathers room" thanks Koji... you have provided them with most of the information I wanted to answer

"He was also to scared to tell you guys" ugh... I should have done this alone... or at least not with Koji and Isamu

"Ugh... you better not have done anything to affect your health"

"I'm fine Donatello" I said

"Well... I'm tired so I'm going home"

"Yeah... guess I'll go too" Isamu and Yoshi left

"Koji... I think you should leave as well... it's getting late" Koji got what I was saying

"Yes... I guess it is getting late... plus I'm tired" Koji said leaving

"If you go in that room you are not going back to that bar right"

"Leonardo... if I wanted to go I would have left with my friend all together" I said

"Well good night Father" they said. God... it was that easy to fool them, I was going back.

"Oh how I love fooling them" I said entering the bar and sitting at the table with my friend talking

"Let me guess... you fooled them again"

"Yep" I said still smiling

"Dad... I thought you said you weren't coming back here" I turn around to see Raphael

"Uh..."

"Sit down Raphael comes join the club" Koji said and Raphael sat down next to me.

"So Raphael... any reason that you came around"

"Just wanted to check this place out... and when I saw my dad wasn't there I knew he most likely was here"

"You closed the door right Raphael" I ask and he nods

"I think I'll come here every time I need to blow some steam" Raphael said looking around... he seemed impressed. In a matter of time all of us were laughing or making a joke... just like normal. Raphael even had jokes. Maybe it wasn't so bad to tell my sons... well at least Raphael.

* * *

So... what do you think? I think this is interesting. Well either way sorry for the holdup on my other stories... I thought to make it up to you I'd put this on for you... well since I am awesome and still go to church I need to start with my 3rd chapters for both stories... no worries I already started the TMNT story so anyway. Hope ya have a good rest of Summer!


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking and I realized I should make this storymore than one chapter... I have been thinking of posibilities of idea's... and sorry for the hold up on the other stories... I just don't know what to write in the others so I wanted to do this... I don't own TMNT characters but Yoshi, Isamu, Koji and if I put any other new characters in they are created by me... anyway please enjoy

* * *

**Raph's POV**

I've been going to this bar with dad for a few months and I must say... his friends are cool, Leo and Don still don't approve of dad doing this but I stick up for him... I mean he's fine so what's the problem?

"... and so I said that's why they made headphone" Koji finished his joke

"Lame" Isamu said

"No it wasn't" Yoshi, dad and I sighed

"Yes it was" my shell cell rang so I picked it up

"Sup"

"Is that music in the background"

"Hi Leo... what's up"

"Answer my question"

"Maybe"

"Where are you"

"No where"

"Don't tell me your at that bar"

"No Leo... I'm not"

"HI LEO" Koji was drunk

"Who was that"

"Uh... Casey"

"Right... you do know you're supposed to be here training"

"Uh... right"

"What's up Raph" Koji asked

"Nothing"

"Where are you and Casey"

"Uh..."

"Where are you and Casey Raph"

"At his house"

"Can I talk to him"

"Um... he's kind of not able to"

"Why not"

"Raph... gimme that phone... I need to call Isamu"

"Raph... how does Casey know dad's friends"

"Koji... I'm right here idiot"

"That's it Raph... I'm coming over there... and dad better not be drunk" Koji grabbed the phone from me

"Hi Isamu"

"I'm right here you idiot" I looked at the secret door and watched it open... I grabbed the phone and ran with dad (Who wasn't drunk) I ran through the other door and made my way back home... it's the long way in case this happened... I ran in and dad went into his room and I went into the dojo... Don looked at me angry and Mikey was laughing

"You did it again... the champion is Raph once again" Leo then stomped in and glared at me

"Why do you do this Raph"

"Cuz"

"That's not an answer Raph... Dad could get unhealthy and die... do you want that" Don yelled at me

"Well I'm not gonna push him around... Koji and Isamu just happened to get drunk that's all"

"Raph... I wanna come sometime"

"You're not going Mikey" Leo said angrily

"But Raph's having so much fun sides, we're 25 meaning we're adults that can do what we want"

"That's exactly why we should let dad do what he wants"

"You two are not going there"

"Why not... I've already been there"

"And I wanna have fun" Leo sighed

"No, you two could get hurt or worse"

"Nothing we can't handle" Mikey said and grabbed my hand "Come on Raph... show me where it is"

"Alright... long way or short way"

"Short way"

"Alright then" I lead him into dad's room to find him gone

"Where's dad"

"Were you listening when he said this stuff a few months ago"

"Maybe" My little brother said as I open the door... once Mikey walks in I close the door "This place is awesome"

"You remember Koji"

"No"

"I think you'd have a great time making jokes with him"

"Awesome" I see the familiar 6 seater table and I sit down Mikey eventually sat down

"That's a new record Raph" Isamu said

"You guys mind if Mikey joins"

"Welcome abord"

"Hey Mikey did you ever hear the story when..." Koji says a joke... Mikey follows with another

"You know Splinter... these two are awesome"

"Guess some are just born that way" he high three's Koji

"I just wished that my other two sons would understand" I felt angry at Don and Leo... Dad just wanted to have fun and they are trying to ruin it

* * *

I wrote this pretty fast... that's what happens when you're me I guess... anyway I hope ya enjoyed and I'm not sure if I'll post another chapter... if you peeps like this I will if you don't I probably will anyway... and I am not suggesting to get drunk no matter what I said in here... well see ya!


End file.
